


A Life Worth Living For

by Taki14



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, YunJae, all the feelings, sprinkle of paranormal abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taki14/pseuds/Taki14
Summary: A story is told in the present. This story involves two handsome young men who were now fated to be.. Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho.In the past, Kim Jaejoong always had a “girl problem.” He WAS the “girl,” but he’s a boy (if you get it). He hated it, but he ended up accepting it as the years went by. He accepted it and just lived a normal life with his beautiful appearance. When one incident happened to him one day, it changed his life. However, he somehow knew that deep down inside, his life would change and become involved in another’s.Jung Yunho is someone who looks like a bachelor but works at a job he needs and hates. He was happy with his life, never really thinking of a possibility of meeting a man looking like a woman. When an incident involving Kim Jaejoong happens, and Yunho decides to step in and help, Fate also decides to have them both intertwined into each other’s lives. Then comes the ride and the turning point of the future for both Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho’s life.The present then leads into a future, and that future is brought into the present.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Present-
> 
> Why.. Why did this happen? He always does this, takes charge and doesn’t listen, like the stubborn man he is. Along with his stubbornness, he’s a very loving man who cares for me a lot. But this stubborn, loving and caring man had gotten into a situation that is changing both of our lives.. This same man is my boyfriend and fiancee. My soon-to-be husband, Jung Yunho. And, though I am a guy, I’m his girlfriend and fiancee as well, his soon-to-be wife, Kim Jaejoong..
> 
> Flashback to the past--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wrote this so long ago, I'm so happy that I can move this story here from my AsianFanFics account (that is going to be deleted soon) and that I can attempt to revive this story again.
> 
> If there are any cringe moments or writings, please let me know and I will attempt to fix it to the best of my abilities (I did start writing this when I was about 16-17).
> 
> Hopefully, TVXQ/JYJ fans can appreciate this story, since this was based on my original love for TVXQ5, and I hope that I can make this just as captivating as I originally did when I started writing this a little over 7 years ago-
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

* * *

Jaejoong POV:

I was walking down the street of South Korea, heading home to my apartment from the store. I was walking while looking up at the sky that is filled with light purple and light red and orange and slight pink colors in the light blue sky. The sun was setting and it’s beautiful at this time of the day. I was only five blocks away from reaching home when some guys came up to me and tried taking me somewhere with them.

“Hey babe, you going anywhere? Wanna hang with us instead?” said the guy, whom I assumed to be the leader of them.

“Yeah, you down, baby?” asked another.

One of the guys tried touching me. I flinched and backed up a step and said, without trying to sound scared but failing, “If you don’t go away, I’ll call the police on you.”

“Aww, poor baby wants to run away from us without having a good time first~” the first guy baby talked.

Then he grabbed my wrist tightly as he was pulling me towards a nearby club and I tried struggling but it was pointless. He was just too strong for me.

“You are going to have fun with us,” he growled.

I instantly became scared. I wanted to yell “Help!” but I had choked up. Besides, no one was around to help me. The neighborhood was quiet and I felt hopeless. Then, out of nowhere, I heard a loud “What the hell?” and then a “smack!”

I hadn’t realized I had closed my eyes while being dragged along to the club, but when I opened my eyes, I saw all the guys on the ground, unconscious. I looked up to see who had saved me, and I saw this handsome young man moving towards me so fast that I didn’t get a chance to get a good look at his face, and he grabbed my wrist without a word.

“W-what are you doing? Where are you taking me?” I asked breathless.

The man said nothing still and just continued walking and dragged me until we reached a car and just said, “Get in,” quietly and urgently. I listened and got into the car.

“Where do you live?” he asked.

I told him my address and he drove off to take me to my apartment. During the ride home, we were both silent and I was trying to calm myself down and replay what had happened and how I even got here.

_ I was walking home from the store and a gang tried to take me to a club forcefully. Then another guy came out of nowhere and saved me, and he’s now taking me home. Wait, didn’t he just do the same thing as those other guys were doing??!! Why am I even okay with this turn of events!? _

I was still contemplating the details when the man driving had started talking.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly and was very concerned.

I jumped when he suddenly talked while I was in a state of thinking, but I answered with a short and honest answer, “Huh? Oh, as, yes, I am.”

“Just try to be more careful next time, ok?”

“I-I’ll try. Ye-yes, I will,” I stuttered, confused as to why he even bothered dealing with me, acting like he shouldn’t have bothered helping me out.

_ Why doesn’t he look at me? Who is this man anyway? _

I was about to ask him for his name when he interrupted me.

“We’re here.”

“Ah, yeah... “ I replied, suddenly awkward and quiet. “Thank you. May I ask you for your name?”

The man then took out a pen and paper, scribbled something on it, folded the paper and handed it to me. I took the folded paper and with our fingers slightly touching, I felt a shock. I got out of the car, now a bit embarrassed for no reason, though my heart was pounding a little harder and my face was feeling a bit warm. I closed the car door and turned to head into my apartment and stopped when I heard his voice.

“Call me if you need someone to help you out or someone to talk to.”

I turned around to ask what he meant by that, but as soon as I opened my mouth to ask, he drove off. I stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds then eventually headed to my apartment. I had just made it to my front door when I realized something.

_ I didn’t get a chance to thank him for the ride.. What was going on with him anyway? He could’ve just told me to go with him to his car to make sure I was safe. What was the point to him grabbing me and dragging me with him? He was no better than that gang! But… I guess he wasn’t ALL that bad.. Okay, forget it. Just ignore it. Though.. What was the deal with me when his hand brushed mine? That shock didn’t really hurt.. _

I remembered that he gave me a piece of paper, so I pulled it out and looked at it as I unfolded it. All that was written was a name, a number, and a small message.

_ “Jung Yunho. I’m glad that you’re ok. Call me soon.” _

I scoffed, but smiled nonetheless at how awkward he seemed.

_ Jung Yunho, huh? Thank you. _

* * *

Yunho POV:

I was driving home from my crappy job, that I needed, mind you, and was about to turn this one corner when I saw some guys going up to a girl, or that I THOUGHT was a girl. I looked again and then realized that it was actually a boy. I stopped my car and parked out of the street to make sure that the guy was okay. When I saw him beginning to get dragged and was struggling to get out of one of the guys’ hold, I got angry.

The next thing I knew, I had gotten out of the car and fast walked towards them. When I got closer, I saw that the cute looking guy had his eyes shut closed, most obviously scared. I, myself, didn’t realize that I ran to get closer and I ended up punching the guy who was dragging him and he shouted out, “What the hell?” As he hit the ground, I didn’t stop fighting ‘till every last guy was on the ground unconscious. I then walked to the pretty boy and grabbed his wrist and took him to my car.

“W-what are you doing? Where are you taking me?” he asked me, breathless.

My breath hitched when I heard him speak. I blushed but didn’t say anything until we got to the car. I stopped blushing when we had finally reached the car.

“Get in,” I said quietly and urgently, knowing that soon, if those guys I beat up woke up as we were leaving, they would see us and try to get revenge by chasing us. He ended up listening to what I said and got in.

I asked for his address and told me, looking confused.

_ He doesn’t live that far from my work, just by four blocks. While I live, like, 10 blocks away, _ I thought gloomingly.

After a few moments of being in the car silently, I looked at the man next to me and realized that he was beautiful; pure, milky white skin and bright red lips that contrasted brightly against each other.

_ I wonder what it would be like to kiss him… _

I blushed at the thought I produced to myself, and quickly glanced at him to see if he noticed, but he seemed lost in his own world, like he was thinking about something really intently.

“Are you okay?” I asked, worried. I mentally hit myself for being quiet.

He jumped when I talked, speaking like he was confused as he replied.

“Huh? Oh, ah, yes, I am.”

I thought it was absolutely adorable how he answered my question, blushing yet again at my inane thoughts. I tried to put away my inappropriate thoughts since I was trying to show him how concerned and serious I was about his well being, instead of showing my attraction to him despite his gender.

“Just try to be more careful next time, okay?”

“I-I’ll try. Ye- yes, I will,” he stuttered.

I couldn’t look at him, knowing I might blush again if I did. I remembered the address he gave me, and realized that it was up ahead.

“We’re here,” I said.

“Ah, yeah..” he replied quietly. “Thank you. May I ask for your name?”

_ Yes!!! You can! _

I screamed excitedly in my head. Instead I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote my name, number, and a small message, folding the paper when I finished. I handed it to him and he took it, our fingers slightly touching and I felt a shock go through my entire body. I wanted to flinch, but I didn’t want him to get the wrong idea, so I contained it as much as I could. He got out of the car, shutting the door behind him and started walking away. I rolled the window down to say one more thing.

“Call me if you need someone to help you out or someone to talk to.”

He turned around to say something back, but if he spoke I would do something unpredictable, and I did not want to take that chance. I hardly know the guy, and I don’t want to leave a bad impression for him anyway, a bad reputation. So I drove off, and left him dumbfounded, I’m sure.

On the way home, I kept thinking about the past hour, and how I ended up saving a beautiful looking man. Then I also remembered how I felt a shock when our fingers barely touched, how he easily made me blush and that I kept having such inappropriate thoughts.

_ Girls didn’t make me feel anything like that - ONLY him.. Not even guys made me any sort of way like he does. Wait, what?! Am I gay!? Am I just now realizing this!? Is this why I never really had any feelings for any girl that had confessed to me? Why I could never see them as more than friends or little sisters? I can’t believe it, but it does make sense.. _

The rest of the way home, I couldn’t tell if I was happy about my newfound discovery of being gay and how that man made realize it, or if I was angry about it and myself for not realzing it sooner. I made it home and went straight to bed, not even going into my fridge to eat any leftovers.

By the time I got under my covers, I was still contemplating my emotions and how to deal with them. I sighed a huge, heavy sigh and as I drifted off to sleep, I had one more thought going through my head:  _ What a weird and crazy day... _


	2. Let's Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong attempts job interviews, Yunho is a frequent cafe customer, and Yoochun..
> 
> Well, let's just say that he likes to create mischief.. ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2!
> 
> This may be a little wordy, but I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVXQ5 members, nor is this based on real people, plot, events, or specific places - it's all fictional and is primarily based in South Korea with American tendencies. The only thing I DO own is the storyline :)
> 
> Enjoy~~

* * *

_ Beep, beep.. _

My alarm went off, trying to get me to get up out of bed. Growling in annoyance, I just put the pillow over my head as a response.

_ Beep, beep.. _

“.... SHUT UP, YOU STUPID ALARM CLOCK! IT’S FREAKING SATURDAY!”

I shouted at my alarm clock from underneath my pillow. Then eventually, after 30 seconds of debating, I turned off my alarm and looked at the time. I just groaned and put my head down to go back to sleep and closed my eyes.

_ Hmm, so soft.. And warn.. I never want to leave… What reason is there for me to leave my nice, comfortable bed?? _

“Wait.. WHAT!? IT’S 8.00AM!? OH NO, I FORGOT! MY INTERVIEW!!!!”

I quickly untangled myself from my sheets and got out of bed. I ran towards my bathroom, tripping a few times to get the shower started. Getting inside the shower with a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a comb in hand, I decided to do this all in one go.

_ Ok, Jae.. Just get this done, get dressed and you might even have time to have breakfast.. _

I nodded to myself in agreement and tried to do just that. Then I turned the shower knob.

“AAAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEE!!!”

A very impressive scream erupted from my throat. Dropping my stuff, I tried to back away from the freezing water in front of me. Unfortunately, I slipped on my toothpaste that I brought with me, resulting in an ungraceful fall on my butt. Sitting there in my bathtub, with my butt hurting some, and slowly growing numb with the cold water pelting down on me, I decided that today wasn’t going to turn out so well.

“Well… At least it can’t get any worse than this..”

Then, the lights flickered off.

* * *

After 30 minutes, I was clean and dressed and at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to take me to my destination: my job interview. I checked the time on my phone. 8.39.

_ Good, I still have time to make it to the interview. _

I sighed in relief and decided to call my best friend Kim Junsu to pass the time. Junsu always knows how to talk up a storm, embarrassing, truthful, and other. He’s such a small chatterbox, with lots of charm and ridiculous jokes that are sometimes funny. He always has been a chatterbox since I met him in the fourth grade.

I dialed Junsu’s number and heard the calling tone while waiting for him to pick up. Knowing it’s still pretty early, according to Junsu’s schedule, I called him anyway. Just when I was about to hang up, Junsu answered on the last ring.

“Whaaaa~~~ttt?!”

A voice that belonged in one of those black and white horror films emerged from the other end of my phone. I stared at it in slight terror and checked to see if I dialed the right number. It as for sure, Junsu’s number. Tentatively, I responded with a meek voice.

“S-Su?”

There was a pause before I heard my best friends’ dolphin voice, in a much less scary but still irritated voice.

“Yo, Jae! Why are you calling me at.. 8.40? 8.40? 8.40!? HUH?!”

Junsu screeched, which is pretty scary, when you’ve known Junsu as long as I have. I joked hesitantly when I replied.

“Sorry, Su. I didn’t know you were sleeping still.”

“Hey! Why. Are. You. Calling. Me. This. Early in the freaking morning!?”

“Hahaha, I’m joking, Su! I know your schedule very well!”

“Well, then Jae~ You  DO know how crucial my beauty sleep is, don’t you?”

_ He really sounds so scary when he’s angry. _

“Alright, I’m sorry, Su! For real this time! I just actually wanted to call and tell you that i’m going to my job interview today.”

Junsu instantly changed at the mention of an interview, from irritated to very caring. That’s the normal Kim Jimsu. All cheer-y, silling, caring, and a dork.

“Oh yeah, the job interview. I hope you can get this one, Jae. The others didn’t want you, right? Why is that?”

I sighed.

_ Oh yeah, he’s also forgetful. How did  _ _ I _ _ forget? Did he really forget the reason why?? _

“Really, Su? You would ask me that? As if you didn’t know!”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I think it’s really unfair though. With all the jobs all over Korea, no one can accept that you are a boy with the looks of a girl.”

“Thanks, Su, that helps,” I said sarcastically.

“Jae, I’m just honestly saying that they should give you a chance and give that job. You should be having 50 job offers at your feet! And YOU should be turning down those job offers, not the other way around! I mean, it’s not like you’re gay or anything!”

“Oh, gay like you? Nevertheless, I agree with you there, Su. But, the bosses have all said that they are just looking out for me. They don’t don’t want me to be hurt by perverts at work who mistake me for a girl and call me ‘gay’ and cause problems within the building.”

“What a bunch of bull! Pfft.. ‘cause problems at work’... what the hell is wrong with that?”

“Yeah, Su, I’m with ya’ on that.”

Then I remembered what had happened last night. Probably proof of how right all those bosses were, and how much I wanted to tell Junsu about it. Junsu kept ranting about the job.

“Yeah, but-”

“Su, sorry to cut you off, but I forgot to tell you about what happened just last night!”

Junsu shut up and started to listen to what I had to say. After a minute of not talking, he spoke with a concerned voice and started questioning me.

“What happened, Jae? Did you get hurt? Are you ok? Where were you? Who did it?

Junsu kept asking questions and sometimes repeated them, and kept mumbling about beating them up.

“Su, calm down ok? I’m obviously ok, since I’m talking to you and I’m heading to my interview. Oh, hold on, the bus just got here.”

I got onto the bus, sat down, and started my long, detailed story of last night. From the walking home, to the gang, to being saved, to making it home in one piece. When I finally finished, junsu was silent. I thought that he had hung up, but he was still on. When I asked if he was there, I heard him breathe out into the phone deeply.He was holding his breath the entire time.

“Su? You okay?” I asked, worried.

“JAE! How could you be so careless!? You could’ve been raped! Or worse.. KILLED!!”

Junsu shrieked his dolphin voice, as high as it could, through my phone, making me wince from the loud noise. I felt bad for worrying him like this. He just might pop a blood vessel being this angry.

“Su, I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful, I promise.”

“Good, you better! You are like my little brother, Jae. A year younger, but nevertheless, my younger brother. You’re really important to me.”

He changed from a shrieking Junsu, to an older brother. I almost cried at his caring words there on the bus. I could feel emotions building up in my thoughts, but I held it in as well as I could.

“Thanks, Su. You are the best older brother I’ve ever had.”

“So, what’s his name?”

“What?” I was honestly confused at the sudden question.

“Come on, Jae, really? The guy who saved you, duh!”

“Oh, him. Jung Yunho, I think his name was..”

To be honest, I found myself thinking of him all night. The handsome young man.. My dark knight..

“Hello~? Jae? You there?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah?”

“Did you hear what I just said?”

“Ummm.. yeah?”

“Tsk, tskl.. I can’t believe you! I said that I’m really glad that he stepped in and ended up saving you.”

“Yeah, me too, Su. me too.”

During the whole ride to the job interview, Junsu and I talked about other things, besides the whole incident last night. I made it to my stop and got off the bus.

“Su, I have to go now. I’m at the office. I’ll call you about it when I’m done, okay?”

“Alright. Good luck, Jae! Fighting~!”

“Thanks, Su! Fighting!”

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I walked through the door of the building and walked up to the front desk, where a beautiful young woman was working. She looked up and blushed, asking what I needed. I smiled at her.

“I’m here for my 9.30 appointment.”

“Just a moment, please… Mr. Kim Jaejoong?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Alright, please have a seat, the boss will see you in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.”

I bowed slightly, and went to go sit down. I was completely nervous for this job. I ended up talking to myself in my head, trying , and failing miserably, to calm down.

“Mr. Kim Jaejoong?” asked the lady from the front desk.

“Ah, yes?”

“You may go see your interviewer. He’s waiting at the very top of this building. Floor 15. He’s in the very back of the office. There are some directions on the piece of paper for you.”

“Ah, thank you.”

I stood up, bowed to her and then walked to the elevator. After five minutes of reading the map and navigating the way by myself, I was in front of the door. I took a deep breath in, and let it out as quickly as I could.

_ Okay, Jaejoong. You can do this.. You can do it! You WILL get this job! Fighting!! _

I knocked on the door quietly, wincing when I realized that I didn’t make it sound louder than I should have, and then I heard a deep, low voice that almost makes you want to hide, say, “Come in.” I slowly opened the door, looked in, and walked in with as much courage as I could portray in my posture.

“Hello there..” I said, voice slightly wavering.

_ Here we go..!! _

* * *

Yunho’s POV:

I woke with a slow start. I slowly turned my head to look at the clock and saw it was 9AM. I was tired still and tried to go back to sleep but my stomach wouldn’t let me settle back in. I was super hungry, especially since I didn’t bother eating last night. So, I reluctantly got out of bed and straight into a hot shower. Afterwards, I got dressed and headed to the fridge to see if I could make something to eat, despite my bad cooking skills.

“Aww, man.. There’s really nothing here to eat.. I’m sure that’s expired. Annnddd.. I’m sure that this is ABOUT to be..”

I shuffled through the things I had as I looked at each item’s expiration date, and I started pulling them out to throw them away.

“I can’t believe it. My fridge is basically empty! Guess I’m not having a party today or anytime soon. At least, not until I make it to the store..”

I sighed and closed the fridge then I grabbed all the items I took out and threw them in the trash, deciding that I should go ahead and head to my favorite cafe, The Cafe Corner. Since I was already dressed and showered, I got straight into my car and drove slowly, seeing as it was my day off and that I didn’t really have a strong desire to go anywhere today. Considering that I was in a lazy and easy-going mood, the cruise to the cafe was actually very nice. After 10 minutes, I parked in a parking spot right outside the cafe, went inside, and sat myself at my regular window seat table. A waiter came up and gave me a menu, from which I quickly skimmed through the menu and ordered.

“The regular breakfast meal with rice and egg, please.”

As I was ordering, I heard a bus stop and leave, then heard the doorbell to the cafe ring. I turned to look, being as curious and nosy as I am, and saw the pretty guy, the one whom I'd saved last night, had walked in at that moment. Upon seeing him, my heartbeat sped up, lost my breath for a second, and I began to slightly panic. I had just handed the waiter my menu back before seeing him so I snatched the menu back as quickly as possible before he could walk away and hid my face, blushing.

_ Wait, why am I even hiding? There’s no reason for me to, right? It’s not like he saw me anyway. _

I was totally confused by my own actions, but decided to stop hiding myself. I looked up to see that the waiter was thoroughly confused but also a little agitated at me, so I smiled with a wince and handed the menu back to him as he walked away with a huff.

I was deciding on what to do if the guy saw me since I wasn’t hiding anymore and while I was waiting on my order to come out. I happened to notice that he was staring at some guy’s food as it passed by him, his hand being rubbed along his stomach and looked happy at the food. He took out his wallet and looked inside it. His lips turned into a pout and he looked sad as he flopped his head against the table; I thought I saw a dark rain cloud appear above his head. I was about to get up and go over towards him and his table to invite him to come sit and eat with me, when Yoochun came into my field of vision and approached me.

“Hey, Yunho~! What’s up?”

“Oh, hey Yoochun. Not a lot. You enjoying the day off?”

“Oh, yeah, totally! Feels nice not to be staring at blank white walls all day!”

“Haha, yeah, you’re right about that.”

As I was continuing my talk with Yoochun, I found myself looking towards the pretty guy’s direction again. His head was up this time, the dark rain cloud disappeared, and was looking out the window - his left hand was twirling a piece of his long black hair around absentmindedly, with his right hand underneath his chin with a distant look, like he was thinking. I thought it was the most beautiful sight I could lay my eyes on in my entire life.

“Hello, earth to Yunho~ Are you there?”

“Huh? Yeah, I am.”

“No, you aren’t~!”

“Yes, I am!”

“Aha! Denial! Then, tell me what I just said.”

“... What denial?”

“Haha, see? I knew you weren’t paying attention.”

“Whatever, Yoochun.”

I turned my head to look away when I glanced at the pretty guy once more. Yoochun noticed it and turned to look back to where I was staring. Then he looked at me, then back to the pretty guy, and winked and waved at him once he took notice, blushing and looking away and waved back at him.

“Hey! What are you doing!?” I shouted, grabbing Yoochun’s shirt from across the table, pulling him out of his seat right into my face as I stood up as well.

Yoochun then smirked, like he was amused at my actions and what my reaction had proved. He was calm when he finally answered me.

“Alright, calm down. It’s just a lil’ ‘hi.’ What, can’t handle it?”

“A wink and a wave?! You call  THAT a ‘lil’ hi’?!”

I was shouting loudly when I realized that whoever was in the cafe was staring at us, more specifically ME causing a scene when the owner came up asking if everything was alright. I looked around at all the customers, not answering the owner instead, when my eyes landed on the pretty guy, whose eyes were wide open. He looked at me directly as we both froze and our eyes locked on to each other.

In that moment, I felt the world slow and stopped spinning, everyone around us had disappeared, leaving us two. My heart sped up, leaving me quite breathless and struggling for a gulp of air and I could’ve sworn I was blushing. I was about to lose my breath, my last breath while staring at this beautiful man.

The man with shiny, long black hair, snow white looking skin that contrasted against pink, sofy looking plump, glossy lips, and grey-ish blue eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, he then turned his head away and blushed. With that turn of his head, time seemed to have moved again, the world spinning, showing signs that life was moving on. I looked at Yoochun, whose shirt was still in my grip, and that he was smiling at me. It was a smirk like before, but one of reassurance, like he was non-verbally saying that he was there for me; a genuine, friendly smile.

I let go of his shirt as I apologized to the owner, saying that it was my fault and that everything was fine as I flopped back into my chair, everyone seeming to go back to ignoring me and my table. I felt drained, exhausted and embarrassed as I looked around once more, sighing a deep sigh.

“... So, better now?”

“What?”

“You better now? Got that out of your system?”

“Oh, yeah, i guess.”

“.. You’re in love, you know.”

“Eh~?! No way!”

“Haha, yes, you are. It’s a little too obvious for me, Yunho, but I’m going to prove it to you. Listen, I’m going to go over to talk to him for a minute, then I’ll be right back, okay?”

Before I could even object, Yoochun was already up out of his chair and at the pretty guy’s table and talking with him. They were laughing and talking about something.

_ Well, I guess it’s no real surprise that Yoochun always  _ _ was _ _ great at conversations with people. Even if he didn’t know them. He’s less awkward looking IF he knows someone, though.. _

They stopped laughing by this point, when the pretty guy had stopped talking and was blushing again. Shortly, they both bowed to each other and Yoochun was coming back alone, much to my dismay. I decided to cut to the chase.

“Well?” I inquired.

“‘Well?’ what?”

“Well?? What did you guys talk about? I saw lots of smiling and laughter over there. Anything interesting to talk about?”

“Oh, nothing. Let’s just say, it’s none of your business. You’ll know soon enough, however. I CAN tell you this little tidbit though: I asked him if you guys had some kind of connection to each other or knew of each other.”

“Oh,” I deadpanned, though I was totally panicking inside. “Did he say?”

“He said you guys don’t know each other very well, but he did identify you well enough.”

_ He remembers me?? _

‘Oh, ok..” I nodded absentmindedly.

“Haha, you sound depressed now, Yunho. See? I knew there was something going on between you and that guy!”

“Oh, go suck it somewhere else, Chun.”

“Haha, ok, I’m gone. I have to go see my brother’s fiancee today, and welcome her into the family.”

“Oh, congratulations to your brother! Later, Chun. Call me next time.”

“Will do, dude. I’ll leave you two alone then, shall I? Later,” Yoochun wiggled his eyebrows as he got up and left the cafe before I could even speak, leaving me embarrassed and neglected.

_ What was THAT supposed to mean, Park Yoochun!? _

I looked at the pretty guy once more and saw that he was looking over at me, but had quickly turned his head away from me, obviously trying not to make eye contact with me again. I honestly felt disappointed when he looked away, but it wasn’t something he was comfortable with, so I let it go.

My food had finally arrived, and my stomach growled a little bit too loud in my ears, so I ended up licking my lips and was ready to dig in. I managed to remember to thank the waiter, though he replied curtly, and stole a glance across the way from me. He was openly staring at my food, practically drooling at his own table. I debated to invite him over to my table, out of politeness since I was feeling bad for creating a commotion earlier.

I sighed, thinking that I must be insane, out of my mind, even, but I managed to pluck up enough courage to get out of my seat and ask him to come eat with me.

_ What am I going to say? “Hey, remember me? I’m the guy who saved you and left you my number and awkwardly left, but I’m also the one who was dramatic and created a scene here.” I MUST be out of my mind if I’m doing this.. But, if I really think about it, I’m just being friendly.. Okay, just.. I have to stop think- _

I panicked at what I was trying to figure out what to say to him when I then found myself in front of him within seconds. He was looking up at me, confused, and I suddenly struggled to speak.

“I- Do you-”

“... What?”

“Uh..”

Frustrated with my own behavior, I shut my mouth and gave him a hard longing look. Deciding to just wing it, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him with me back to my table. He was shocked to be dragged by me again, I could tell by the tensing of his arm, but I ignored it. Soon enough, we made it back and then let go of his wrist, attempting to control my emotions.

“Sit… Please.”

He did what I asked and sat down. We didn’t actually talk, but we did both notice the awkward air circling around us. For 10 minutes, it was like that; I picked at my food and took a couple bites when I heard a small “thank you” come from him. I was surprised, so I stopped playing with my food and I replied back.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said thank you.”

“Oh. For what?” I was confused as to what he was thanking me for.

“For. For saving me. Last night. I never got a chance to say my gratitude to you. You left so suddenly, I was so surprised.”

“Oh! That! You’re welcome..”

“.. Of course, thank you for inviting me to your table! Err.. I guess more like dragging me to your table,” he said with an exaggerated voice.

I chuckled at his point, but I answered anyway.

“You’re welcome. Though, I’m sorry that I’m not using my words like a real adult and just dragging you everywhere with me, much like a child. I will try harder to use my words rather than my actions, if you let me.. Become friends with you. If that’s ok!” He nodded, a small smile on his face apparent. “Besides, you looked kinda hungry. I thought I would get you something to eat.”

His stomach gave a growl right at that moment when I mentioned his hunger, making him blush bright red as he tried to quiet down the sound. I thought that he looked quite adorable.

“Well, go on ahead.”

What?”

“You can eat some of my food, if you want. I’ll pay for it.”

He looked so shocked.

“W-what? N-no, I couldn’t do that to you! This is your meal, and I’ll have to pay you back!”

“No, please, don’t worry about the pay. I would like you at least try some! I can order more food for the both of us, just please, my treat! Think of this as..” I tapped my finger on my chin as I thought of a proper way to have him eat something. “.. Think of this as your payment! You don’t need to pay me back with money - your company while eating with me is more than enough! I also don’t want you to starve yourself; you’re already looking like a scarecrow.”

He looked like he was going to protest, but thought better of it with a sigh or resignation. He reluctantly took my plate and started to eat some of the eggs and rice. After one bite, he moaned a little loud (which seemed to have sent some chills down my spine as I shuddered) and began to scarff down the food.

“Woah, slow down there, you’ll choke! Take it slow and chew, ok?”

“Oh, ok..” he replied in a muffled voice, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

He slowed down and took actual bites, almost oblivious to the world and concentrating on just eating the food. I sat back, put my right arm onto the chair next to me and just watched him eat, amused at his behavior. It was almost like a child being happy at his given reward. Thinking about it, I felt my lips go up into a smile.

“What are yuu smiling?” he asked with a full mouth, making me smile wider as he continued to eat. I chuckled.

“Why? Because of you - YOU’RE making me smile.”

As I talked he stopped eating, and put down his fork while swallowing, obviously awkward at my answer.

“You know, I think that we should finally and properly introduce ourselves. We never got the chance to tell one another about ourselves.”

“Oh, yeah, you got a point there.. Alright, do you want to start, or should I?”

“You start first.”

“Alrighty then. Well, as I gave you on that piece of paper last night, my name is Jung Yunho.”

“Hold up, how do I know that ‘Jung Yunho’ is your REAL name?”

I chuckled in amusement.

“It IS my real name, I assure you. Would you let me finish, please?”

“Hmm.. Alright, you can continue.”

“Thank you. Let’s see.. As I said, my name’s Yunho, I’m 23 years old, I live by myself, and I work at a crappy job. Yourself?”

“I’m Kim Jaejoong. I’m 21 years old. I don’t have a job yet, and I also live by myself.”

When he spoke, he sounded depressed and I felt bad for him.

“You don’t have a job?”

“No, not yet anyways. I just came from a job interview. I came here to eat, but I just remembered that I spent that money on groceries yesterday.”

“Huh. How’d that go?”

He scoffed. “You know how that went.”

“What?”

“What?”

“The interview? No, it’s why I was asking.”

“Ah-” he paused.

“Oh, you thought I was asking about what happened last night, even though I was there? I understand your mistake.”

“Well-”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how was the interview? Did you get the job on the spot, or did they give you a date that they’ll call you?” I asked.

He blushed bright red in embarrassment and spoke quietly.

“Rejected.. Again.”

I laughed out loud for a couple minutes.

“Hey! Why are you laughing?! Don’t laugh at me!”

He blushed a deep red and looked at me with an embarrassed pouty look. I caught a glimpse and I stopped immediately, but a couple more chuckles escaped as I gazed at the cute pouty look he was sporting. I noticed he had a piece of rice on his chin, so without thinking, I got up to reach across the table, and leveled with his face.

“Here, I’ll get that off for you..”

I pulled the piece of rice off and without realizing it, I put my face closer to his and put my hand on his blushing cheek, while my eyes took in his beautiful features. His smooth, snow white, porcelain skin, his smooth, light rounded chin, big grey bluish eye color; his long black bangs that covered those sparkling eyes of his, and finally his soft, glossy, pink rose colored lips, breathing out a sweet strawberry smell, despite eating the eggs and rice just now.

I breathed in that sweet scent while I caressed his face. Realizing that I had just leaned in unexpectedly, I felt him move backwards away from me. I had stopped myself in time and immediately sat back down in my chair, feeling the awkward tension come back as I looked down in shame and stared at my feet.

Not only did I feel stupid, but I was totally embarrassed at my own actions. I looked up, I saw Jaejoong ( _ GODS, even his name is as pretty as he is! _ ) blushing again, fidgeting with his fingers while looking down as well. I spoke first, despite feeling warm in the face as well.

“Umm, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I don’t know what happened there. I must have not gotten enough sleep last night or something..”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, me neither… Be sure to get enough sleep.”

“Thank you, I will. Same to you.”

Another awkward pause.

“Um. So, Yunho, what kind of work do you do, exactly?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m working in a well-known company, here in Korea. You know the company’s name I presume? With it being the most famous of all companies here?”

“What? Wait- No FREAKING WAY! You mean, THE number one company in all of KoreaQ? The Choi Management Family Corp? You actually work there!? How!”

I chuckled at the now forgotten scene that happened between us and at Jaejoong’s sudden interest in my work at the shocking information.

“Yes, I do work there. It’s a great company, but unfortunately for me, I think it’s a pretty crappy job. I got the job thanks to a friend though. He helped me get in because he’s actually friends wit the son of the company.”

“How’s the pay?” Jaejoong asked, ignoring my opinion and what I just said.

“The pay is fantastic, but it does depend on the type of worker, or level, you are and the type of job you have. The highest a normal worker can get is.. About 7,000 won per month. A regular worker, which is one step higher than the normal one but also called a veteran even if you’re in the company less than two years, can get about 9,000 won per month. Then, there’s the VIP worker, which is the kind of title that someone can have if chosen at the end of every year.”

Jaejoong’s eyes grew wide at the information.

“What’s a VIP worker?”

“A VIP worker is a special person who works hard all year and is able to provide good reports by the boss of each department. In each of the departments, there is one VIP worker that has a choice of two weeks of no work, unlimited leave days, or can even choose to be the boss for one whole day. The choices each have a limit of one year, but being the boss happens only ONCE. Of course, within that one year, you can choose a day to play boss whenever.”

As I was talking more and more about the job, I noticed that Jaejoong was getting more excited about it. He kept asking me specific questions about the job, departments, everything that he could get his hands on as his face lit up more and more- more than I’ve ever seen on anybody’s face.

“So, do you want me to talk to my boss from my department to see if we can get you a job?” I asked Jaejoong.

He stopped smiling and looked seriously at me with wide eyes, like I told him a scary story.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be rude or impose on you.. And I can continue job hunting. You don’t need to do that for me, you are already doing things for me that I cannot thank you enough for.”

“Jaejoong sir..”

“Please, you don’t need to be so formal with me. Just call me Jaejoong, and I’ll call you Yunho.”

“Okay, Jaejoong.. It’s not any problem, I promise you. I’ll talk to my boss later today and see if we can’t get you an interview, and if we can, I’ll call and tell you. Is that alright for you to accept, at least? Plus, not to rub salt in the wound, but can you really keep up with the rejection of the jobs?”

Jaejoong seemed to pause and consider the decision. He looked like he was going to continue protesting, but thought better of it.

“Jaejoong?” I asked. “If it helps, I’ll try to have the interview as soon as possible, like Monday the latest, so we don’t have to wait for very long.”

Jaejoong smiled at me and said, “Thank you. I accept the offer.”

I smiled in return.

“You’re welcome. Now, that’s out of the way, LET’S FINISH GRUB!”

“Finish what?”

“Breakfast! Oh, and let’s become official friends!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is! Chapter two is kinda lowkey a personal favorite - I wrote this in high school and my brain in class was like, "LET'S GET ITTTTT" and I was all for it! It showed my thought process though.
> 
> My ultimate favorite chapters will be coming up soon, so look forward to those!! :D


	3. Jaejoong's key IS the key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is revolving around this key - guess Yunho will take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!! I got nothing else to say other than, "Another one for ya!! Enjoy it!" :D

* * *

**Jaejoong's POV:**

Yunho and I talked till sundown. We talked more about his job and what kind of department I could work best in. He eventually checked the time and said he had to leave and that I might as well go home too, so we cleaned up our table and then we both walked outside. He offered to give me a ride home.

"Oh, it's fine, I can take the bus."

"The bus stops running in 12 minutes."

"Oh. I'll just walk then. Thanks."

I bowed and started walking away when I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me around so suddenly. I was a bit peeved and shocked to find that Yunho had done these actions yet again. He pulled his hand away immediately, putting both hands up in the air like he was showing that he had nothing in his hands.

"I’m sorry for touching you without permission. But, please, Jaejoong, at least let me take you home. I'm sure you don't want any perverts or drunks to mistake you as some kind of helpless girl, which you obviously are not, and try to do anything to you on the way home again, like last time."

I was about to protest, like I have been for the past few hours, wanting to say that “I may look like a woman but I'm quite strong,” but when I saw Yunho's face - how he pleaded with his eyes, and even pouted, where I just stared at his pouty lips and thought about how I wanted to kiss them so badly - I blushed and turned my head away in embarrassment. I had no choice but to give him what he wanted, especially since he was too cute to resist.

_ Wait, what? What am I thinking?! Or saying!?? This is insane of me to even think this! _

"..... Alright, fine, you win. You can take me home. Just don't stalk me after this!!!"

I saw him grin widely in the corner of my eye as he turned and walked the opposite way. He stopped by a car, and turned around.

"Come on."

I hesitantly took a step towards him, then another, and another until I reached where he was. It was the same car he took me home in the last time, that I can vaguely remember.

"Wow...." I awed at the car, now that I was actually looking at it.

"You like?" He sounded smug.

"Yeah, actually! It's absolutely beautiful..." I stared at the car.

"Haha, get in. You'll be able to experience it again."

_ That's right, I didn't even know that this was his car. Or even notice it last time... _

"So, what kind of car is this, exactly?"

"It's a ferrari. One of the fast cars. Cost a lot, it did."

My jaw dropped in awe at him.

"What??!! No way! A ferrari!? You must be paid well! What kinda worker are you again?"

"A normal worker. I get paid 9,000 won a month.... So, by the end of the year I get.... Roughly 108,000 won a year."

My jaw dropped to the ground.  _ That much could be used for a new apartment and bills to pay off! _

"No way! That's a lot! You're like, rich now!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Haha, not necessarily," He chuckled. "I spend most of the money for charity and give some money to shelters. Pet shelters, elderly homes and the poor. The rest that I have is enough for myself to spend."

"Wow. You really  _ ARE _ a nice person, Yunho. I never expected that."

I blushed as I praised him and when I looked at him, he just smiled a huge smile, bright as the sun, causing me to blush even more.

"Well, shall we go now, Jaejoong?"

"Oh, yeah, let's go."

We both got into his car and drove to my apartment. We talked a bit more about Yunho and how he ended up working in Choi Family Management Corp., or as Yunho prefers to call them, "C.F.M.C." I was fascinated by this man and his job and how nice he is, more so than I ever could have imagined. I found myself trusting him all too easily.

_ No, Jaejoong. Don't trust anyone. At least not yet. You've only known Yunho for a day... Well, he DID save me after all. I mean, he's handsome, kind, funny, and fairly high class. Everything I'm not... _

It was then that I noticed that Yunho was looking at me oddly.

"Sorry, what was that?"

I blushed as I spoke.

"Oops, sorry. I spoke out loud, didn’t I? I didn't realize I did."

"Haha, it's fine. I do it all the time. People have gotten used to it."

"Oh, I see. I do it at home, since I'm usually by myself, so I didn't expect you to hear or notice me. I'm sorry."

"It’s okay, I understand. Oh, we're here!"

Yunho parked in the parking lot and I got out of the car, closing the door behind me. Then I heard another door close, so I turned around to see if Junsu just got here, but I was surprised to see that it was Yunho getting out as well.

"Uh, w-what are you doing?" I stuttered nervously.

_ Please don't say you want to go INSIDE my apartment! It's not even clean!! _

"I need to use your bathroom REAL fast! If... If that's ok?"

I stared at him, a bit appalled that he'd ask me right off the bat. Debating whether I should or not, I thought to myself.

_ I know next to nothing about this guy entirely! How do I know that I could trust him in my apartment? With just the two of us, alone...... AND WHY DOES THAT THOUGHT MAKE MY FACE BURN!!?? _

Looking at his earnest face, and him holding his pants lightly, which almost made me burst out giggling, I made my decision.

"Go ahead."

He positively beamed at my answer.

"Great! Thanks!"

He rushed ahead of me and I had to run to catch up. When I finally reached him, he was waiting for me by the foot of the stairs while talking to the old landlady, Mrs. Yoon.

"Oh, hello Kim Jaejoong! I was just talking to Mr. Jung here. He's  such a gentleman. And he's handsome too! Wherever did you find him!?"

I chuckled and blushed at her little ramblings. She was really nice though, so I just obliged to entertain her.

"Mrs. Yoon, Yunho is just a friend, and nothing more. He's just visiting."

"Oh~ Okay."

Mrs. Yoon then sent me a sly smirk, as though she didn't believe a word I said. And just to further embarrass me, she gave me a wink. I spluttered. She then turned her focus back on Yunho with a warm smile.

"Mr. Yunho, I'll allow you a key to come in whenever. I have a guest room that's hardly ever occupied so if you want to spend a night here, you can."

"Ah~ thanks, Mrs. Yoon. I'd be honored to be able to come here more often."

He bowed respectfully toward her with a warm smile on his lips. When he stood back up, he looked embarrassed but seemed deeply touched by her hospitality. I just stared at him with a thoughtful look, wondering what kind of good deed I must have done in the past to have met such a magnificent man. When he noticed me staring at him like a total dweeb, he responded by giving me a radiant smile. I blushed and turned back to Mrs. Yoon, who was giving me a concerned look, despite the small scene happening in front of her.

"Jaejoong, here, I made some soup for you. And even some of that green tea you seem to like so much. You're looking so weary and hungry these days! Goodness, look at you, you're so skinny! Please, take it."

She then proceeded to dump the wonderful portion of heaven (AKA, food) onto my unsuspecting and semi-strong but weak, arms. Staggering off balance, I attempted to thank her without tripping under the meals' weight.

"Ah, thank you, Mrs. Yoon. I'll be sure to eat it and give it back to you. I'll make some for you as well. You need to stay healthy for us and live long!"

I gave her a sloppy bow as I tried to keep a hold of everything in my arms. At that moment, Yunho took some of the food, making the load lighter, allowing me to bow properly. Thanking Yunho, who helped me, he bowed with me to Mrs. Yoon.

"Oh, please, it's not a problem! You are my favorite resident, Jaejoong. If anything were to happen, you'll be the first to know."

I looked at her, confused, but I bowed again, knowing I have her trust, and thanked her again.

"Jaejoong~~~!" Yunho whined in my ear.

I jumped a little and looked at him, a bit ashamed that I actually kind of forgot that he was there momentarily. I noticed his voice changed from humble and formal to childish and whiny. I wanted to giggle at his sudden change of attitude, but I managed to keep it in. Instead, I smiled and told him we could go now.

"Mrs. Yoon, we'll be back, I promise."

"Yes, Mrs. Yoon. I'll be back here to get to my car anyways, and at the same time, to get Jaejoong's key~" I heard him whisper to her.

Shocked, and a little bit amused at his antics, I elbowed him in the ribs as best as I could. He just looked at me with a smile, like he said nothing of the sort. A sweet, innocent face that said the owner could do no wrong. It was a fraud, of course. I smiled while blushing and chuckled a little.

"Haha, alright, Yunho sshi. I'll see you back here soon."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Yoon. I'll be back! Good night, till then."

We both bowed and left Mrs. Yoon. Carrying the tea and Yunho carrying the soup, I walked up the small flight of stairs with Yunho to my apartment and stopped at my door. I took out my key and unlocked it, letting Yunho in first. He put the soup in the kitchen by the oven and then left the kitchen. He spent a good 5 minutes just poking around my flat, occasionally commenting on my obvious lack of money.

"Is that a VCR? WOW~! I haven't seen those in ages!"

_ So? I enjoy the classics. What of it? _

"Wow! Look at this kitchen! It's so small!"

_ Grrr... _

"... Is that a fish tank?"

"OKAY! Bathroom right? You wanted to use the bathroom? Of course you do! You see that right over there? The bathroom is on the right side of the hallway! Can't miss it!" I bursted out then I proceeded to push him towards the bathroom, even though I just gave him directions, with a big, sappy grin on my face.

"Ummm.... Thanks."

After giving me a hard, longing look, Yunho finally went inside the bathroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I took the tea into the kitchen and took out a bowl and cup to put the soup and tea in. I took the food and drink to my kitchen table and started eating and enjoying my food when I suddenly heard a loud crash followed by an impressive crash from the bathroom.

"OWWW!"

I got up as quickly as I could, leaving my food and ran towards the bathroom. I opened the door to find that Yunho was on the floor, making pitiful sounds while rubbing his head. I fought the urge to laugh at him, so I ended up smiling at the scene.

"Yunho, what happened?" I asked smiling, but, still concerned.

"Ah, well...."

He seemed too embarrassed to speak or explain, so I just helped him up instead and led him towards the kitchen and got him some of Mrs. Yoon's leftover soup and tea. I put it in front of him and he started eating while I went to my own bowl and ate as well.

"Yunho... You mind telling me what happened in the bathroom? How did you fall? Are you ok?"

From the other side of the table, I saw him blush in shame.

"Umm... well~ Yes, I'm ok. I was just... Uh... I was... practicing dancing, and well, the rest you heard. I kinda slipped on a towel and lost my balance."

I gave him a disbelieving look. "Really?"

"Yeah... Uhh... Go ahead and laugh at me-"

".... AHAHAHA!!!!!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I had to laugh. I felt really bad for laughing at him though, since he could've been seriously hurt.

"Ah~ I’m sorry, Yunho! You were DANCING!? In my tiny bathroom? Why?"

He started to fidget a bit with the questions.

"Ummmm, because... I.... wanted to show you my new little hobby."

I smiled in sympathy at him.

"You could've used my room, Yunho. I wouldn't have minded. Plus, you could've been seriously hurt~! That would've been bad!"

"I know, and I'm sorry for making you worry, Jaejoong,” He paused for a minute before putting down the spoon. “I think I should leave now. Let you finish eating and go to bed. I should get that key from Mrs. Yoon now," he said hurriedly, as he gathered his items, and headed towards the door.

I followed him out, intending on asking him whether he was serious about getting that key, but he was outside already, and bowed to me.

"Later, Jaejoong!"

I was still at my door, shocked for an unknown reason, when Yunho came back a few seconds later.

"Oh, and Jaejoong, call me later, ok? Thanks for the soup and tea!"

Then he rushed away, answering a phone call at that moment. I stayed at my door, dumbfounded, trying to process the last 2 minutes. I snapped out of my daze and closed my door, walked back to my food, and put it away. After a shower and now dressed for bed, I went under my covers and thought about the day. I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't.

_ What should I do? I don't feel like reading tonight..... Ah~! Maybe I'll text Yunho instead! _

So I crawled over to my nightstand on the other side of my bed and grabbed my cell phone and the note with Yunho's number and put in his number into my phone. I went to text him when I thought again.

_ But what should I say? "Hi, it's Jaejoong. You said to call but I was going to be super nervous and I wouldn't know what to say, so I decided to text you instead." No, that's just stupid and kinda cheesy... _

Then I got an idea. I took a breath and started typing, and finally sent the text to Yunho. I let out my breath, and just layed there, waiting nervously for a text back.

* * *

**Yunho's POV:**

"Yoochun, would you please calm down?" I asked him in a weary voice, "Yes. I am at his house, more like I just left now."

"Yunho, please, you're probably inside his bathroom at this very moment, am I right?" Yoochun teased.

"Eww, Chun, that's disgusting! Why would I call you while ta- No, you know what? Let's get back to the topic here, shall we? We could help him get a job in our department, right? I just need your permission. Please, Chun? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" I pleaded to him.

And just for kicks, I sent him a picture of a kitten looking at the viewer with big, sad, doe eyes. (That's right! I got myself an iPhone to make this work!)

I heard Yoochun sigh on the other end before answering.

"Alright, fine, let's go ahead. Bring him in for an interview on Monday, 11.00 AM, and we'll do a tiny bit of questioning and then we'll hire him, ok? Satisfied?"

"Yes!!!” I fist bumped up in the air. “Thanks, Chun! You are like,  **_the_ ** best friend ever! Man, it rocks having you as a boss."

"And don't you forget it! You owe me big time for this, kid. As your boss, you're lucky I don't give you a mouthful for asking such a request, so you better not disappoint me. And not because you tried breaking me down with a cute cat picture! So~~ Back to being friends! Can I have his number?"

I gave the phone a perplexed look, "What? whose?"

"That guy, you know. His name's Kim right?"

"Oh, you mean Jaejoong? Why?"

He sighed heavily.

"Just so I can let him know about the interview. Why are you being so suspicious now? What, afraid I'll steal him away from you?"

I blushed and retorted, "Dude! Yoochun! It's not like that! I was just honestly curious!"

"Alright, alright, whatever you say, Yunho. Now, can I have it?"

"Fine, I'll text it to ya later. Hey, I have to go, Chun. I'll talk to you later!"

Without hearing Yoochun replying back, I hung up on him and went towards Mrs. Yoon's place. Mrs. Yoon was really a swell gal and all, but that wasn't the only reason why I was visiting her again. I just couldn't pass up this chance to get Jaejoong's key! I know it's wrong, and kinda weird since I hardly know the guy and yet, I'm strangely attracted to him, but Mrs. Yoon  **DID** offer it, so I guess it's alright. Though, I should really learn my lesson and not make Jaejoong pissed off anymore than I already have been, like getting the key without his express permission.

"Hello again, Mrs. Yoon. I'm back, just as I said it would!"

"Ah~ welcome back, Yunho!! Here for the key, I assume?"

I proceeded to blush a rather astonishing red, while trying not to look into her all-knowing eyes.

"A-ah~ Yes.... Ho-how did you know?"

"Haha, well, dear," she gave me a sly smirk, "you looked very excited when I first offered it to you. I was joking then, but you seemed very happy about it, so it's not easy to ignore. It's rather obvious how much you like Jaejoong." Her smile turned from a sly smirk to a soft smile. "After you left, my heart softened, so I will go through with what I said."

"Oh~ Haha..." I was embarrassed as she spoke the truth.

She was right though, I do like him, enough to do stupid things around him, (like the bathroom incident) but if I try really hard, I won't be able to show it just yet. I'll just hide it and try not to make it too obvious. I don't want him thinking I'm some kind of pervy wacko, hitting on him as soon as I met him.

Although, I question myself since I’m here getting a copy of his apartment key without his permission. This is so not going to turn out well..

Mrs. Yoon gave me a kind, understanding smile, "That's ok, Yunho. I won't tell Jaejoong your secret. It's up to you to tell him, or let him figure it out on his own. But either way, he'll know, eventually," she said, like she was reading my mind, as she was handing me the key.

"Ah~ yes, Mrs. Yoon. I'll keep that in mind, and don't worry, I understand. I want to make sure it's not just a phase or what I'm feeling is real. I don't want to embarrass him just because he looked like a girl."

"Good. You are very sweet, Yunho. I think you'll be good for Jaejoong, either way. Here's his key, so take very good care of it. Since I was originally joking about it, how about you take the key, make another copy, and give me the original back so if Jaejoong comes to see if I really did give you the key, I can say I didn't and show it to him. Let's have a little fun with this, shall we? Make a joke out of it. Then I'll leave a note about it next week."

She was practically jumping up and down in excitement, similar to that of a child, despite her old age. Okay, she's not THAT old. I guess you could consider her younger than the age you think she is based on her appearance. So, I guess "Never judge a book by its cover?"

"Ehhh? Isn't that a little scary for him? Thinking there's a stalker among him or something? Won't that scare him?" I was starting to think that Mrs. Yoon had finally gone off the deep end.

She just waved off my worries, like there was nothing wrong with her plans.

"Ah~ It's fine, Yunho. I'll leave the note, saying I gave you the spare key to make one more copy, in case his and/or mine got lost, and that you have one. Don't worry; I'll make sure it's all on me, the blame I mean. I just want to have a bit of fun in my old age. So, don't worry, Yunho, I'll take care of it. You just worry about that key for the moment."

"Okay, Mrs. Yoon, I understand. I'll take good care of it," I bowed as I took the key from her, and then I turned away as I said my goodbyes to her and started walking to my car.

"Oh, Yunho!" I heard her shout out.

I turned around to Mrs. Yoon running, more like jogging, towards me.

"Yes, Mrs. Yoon?"

"Yunho, I almost forgot to tell you. But, I think Jaejoong likes you back. Please be careful with what you say to him, ok? After his parents went abroad just two years ago and his sisters are doing what they like, I thought of Jaejoong as my own son. I care about him and look out for him. I trust you on a very high level. Don't disappoint me!! But also.. Thank you, Yunho."

"I'll bear that in mind. I appreciate the fact that you are putting all of your trust in me. I'll take my leave now."

Smiling widely, I bowed once more and thanked her for her kindness and hospitality. I finally left to head to my car. I got in and buckled up (Safety first!) and was about to turn on my car when I got a text message from an unknown number. I paused and opened the message.

**(UNKNOWN) 8.30 PM**

**Hey, Su.**

I looked at my phone, confused, wondering who had my number and who would text me. Then, after I put some thought into it, texted back.

**(Me) 8.31 PM**

**Ummm...... Hey? I'm sorry, I'm not "Su." I'm Yunho. Who's this?**

I put my phone down, put my key into the ignition and was about to drive out of the parking spot when I got a text message again, within seconds of sending my own.

**(UNKNOWN) 8.31 PM**

**Oh! Yunho! Opps, I thought I sent the text to my friend, Junsu. It's Jaejoong, by the way~**

As I was reading the text, my confused (if a bit freaked out) face altered into one of relief. As I was typing, I couldn't hold back the feeling of intense giddiness, wishing that I was talking to him in person instead.

**(Me) 8.32 PM**

**Oh, Jaejoong! It's ok. Though, I thought you would call first.**

Just as I pressed send, and barely giving me any time to move fingers, Jaejoong had already replied back.

**(UNKNOWN) 8.32 PM**

**Oh, calling? Not really. Thought I'd be friendly and text first. You know, being friends and all that jazz.**

I knew I was smiling like an idiot, but at the moment, I didn't care. My heart was fluttering at the pleasant message from Jaejoong, it was so amazing.

**(Me) 8.33 PM**

**Lol, yes, we are. I haven't left the parking lot yet. I'll text you when I get home, ok?**

I sent the text and finally left. After a while, I was stopped at a red light, I quickly looked at the text message Jaejoong sent back.

**(UNKNOWN) 8.33 PM**

**Alright.... :/ I'll wait then~ I'll be here^^**

I smiled and put down my phone and rushed home as quickly as I could. Thankfully, in that rush, I didn't crash or get caught by police for speeding.

I parked the car at my own apartment complex lot, ran into my apartment (almost slamming my door to the ground) with Jaejoong's key in tow, took a quick shower, and went straight to bed with phone in hand, excited to finally be able to text him back. I made sure Jaejoong's number was stored in my phones' file, then I sent a reply message to him.

**(Me)** **8.51 PM**

**Jaejoong, you awake still?**

I didn't have to wait long when he texted me again.

**(Jaejoong) 8.52 PM**

**Yeah. Where'd you go?**

**(Me)**

**I just came home and took a shower. I'm lying in bed now.**

**(Jaejoong) 8.53PM**

**Oh, same here.**

**(Me)**

**Cool. So.... How are you?**

**(Jaejoong) 8.54 PM**

**Fine, just fine. You?**

**(Me)**

**Yup, same here. Ummmm.... Do you have any plans for Monday?**

**(Jaejoong)**

**Monday? No, not that I'm aware of. Why do you ask?**

**(Me) 8.55 PM**

**Oh~ Just wondering~ :)**

**(Jaejoong)**

**You're up to something, aren't you, Jung Yunho?!**

I chuckled at him using my full name. I admit that it made me feel good and giddy again.

**(Me) 8.56 PM**

**Nope~ Nothing at all. :D Going to sleep now~ You should too, Jaejoong ah~ You need to stay young and beautiful for me~!**

I smirked at my little joke, expecting him to text back immediately to yell at me, but he didn't. I waited for five minutes, then a few minutes more. After 10 minutes passed by, I lost the joking feeling and started to become worried, wondering if perhaps I had gone overboard or somehow made him mad.

**(Me) 9.11PM**

**Jaejoong? You there?**

I spent a few minutes anxiously looking at my phone in worry. Just as I was about to throw being friendly out the window and just call him, Jaejoong finally texted back.

**(Jaejoong) 9.14 PM**

**Yeah, I am....**

**(Me) 9.15 PM**

**I hope I didn't offend you~ D:**

**(Jaejoong)**

**No, it's fine. I just dozed off. You're right, I do need to get some sleep. Good night, Yunho~ You need to stay handsome for people tomorrow~ :)**

Despite my worry of offending Jaejoong with my joking, I smiled at his message, saying that I'm handsome. I actually giggled for a few seconds before realizing what I was doing. Snapping out of my excitement, I tried to be serious and became worried again.

**(Me) 9.17 PM**

**You sure, Jaejoong? Because, I really am sorry if I offended you in any way.**

**(Jaejoong)**

**Thank you, Yunho, for apologizing. But really, it's ok. Good night~ I'll call you tomorrow.**

**(Me) 9.18 PM**

**Alright..... If you say so. Good night. I'll be waiting~ :)**

I calmly laid down my phone on my nightstand and proceeded to just stare at my wall with a blank face, thinking about tonight. After a few seconds, I exploded.

_ ARRRGGG!!! I'm so STUPID! I can't believe I said such a dumb thing! Now, he hates me..... Uhhgg! Stupid, stupid! I'm such an IDIOT! _

As I was beating myself up mentally, and hitting my head repeatedly against my pillow, I heard my phone go off. Thinking it was Jaejoong texting back, I rushed to my nightstand and grabbed it in anticipation. Much to my disappointment, it was Yoochun. I groaned, and reluctantly read the text he sent.

**(Yoochun) 9.30 PM**

**Yun, do you even have Jaejoong's number? Or are you keeping it just for yourself? >:D**

**(Me) 9.32 PM**

**Ha ha, very funny, Chun. Yeah, I have it. Here ya go.**

I sent the number and text to Yoochun then sent another one to him.

**(Me) 9.33 PM**

**There. Happy? I'm tired, and had a long day, so I'm going to sleep now. Night, Chun.**

He texted back but I ignored it, not even bothering to read it, and tried to get some sleep. Being restless, I tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, till I found a comfortable spot. I then fell asleep shortly, dreaming of Jaejoong…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF.
> 
> So, just so we are all aware, I don't pretend that I understand Korean Won like I do American dollars, nor understand the whole money system they have going on IRL. I'm literally applying the same American standards for monthly and yearly to their currency just for the sake of making it easier on all of us to have the story move a bit more smoothly. If there is any kind of inconsistancy, please let me know and I will try to fix it!
> 
> Thanks for understanding and loving the story, even a little bit^^


	4. A job and a nickname?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong gets taken somewhere with Yunho, who insists that it's a surprise.
> 
> Will Jaejoong like the surprise? Or did Yunho mess it up before he gives it to him?

* * *

**Yunho's POV:**

Monday came so soon.

Sunday went by so fast I hardly remember any of it. I can only recall small clips here and there. The only definite things I really remember was waking up to the sound of my cell phone screaming right by my ear, having a rather hasty breakfast, running an errand, slurping up some poorly made ramen, and flopping face first into bed where I haven't moved for the remainder of the night. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I went out with Yoochun for a drink or two, maybe that's why I don't recall much.

It matters not. Monday is here now and I must stay in the present. Sunday is but a distant memory. But this Monday is special to me, so despite feeling a little crappy and forming a  _ slight _ (Oh, can't you just TASTE the sarcasm?) headache creeping up on me, I got up earlier than normal, all perky and excited, dressed in one of my finest clothes for work, and probably spent far too much time than I should have trying to get my hair to cooperate more than necessary. Once that was all done, I bounded out of my flat and headed to Jaejoong's.

As soon as I got out of the car, I was so happy about today that I practically skipped to and up the stairs (in a manly fashion, of course). As soon as I got to Jaejoong's apartment door, I was about to use the key I had, given to me from Mrs. Yoon, when I remembered that Jaejoong didn't know about it by this point yet. So I quickly put it away, cleared my throat and knocked on the door.

"COMING!!!!!" I heard Jaejoong shout out a few seconds later.

I waited a few moments when Jaejoong suddenly opened the door in his pajamas (which, I might add, had adorable Hello Kitty characters on them) and rubbed his eyes with a tired yawn.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong exclaimed in a confused voice, looking up at me with huge puppy eyes and still thick with sleep.

I physically had to restrain myself from grabbing him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug, twirling him around while screaming "CUTEEEEE!" at the top of my lungs. I had to shake myself to get back on track.

"Yeah. Hi to you too, Jaejoong," I said with a bit of amusement.

It took him a few seconds to fully process that and when he did, he looked more than a bit flustered.

"Oh, right, sorry, Yunho! Hi. Please, come in," he gestured for me to come in.

"It's cool. Thanks."

I walked into his living room, and again, was fascinated at his tiny apartment, compared to mine.

"So~ What's the occasion, Jung Yunho? Why are you at my house at..." a glance toward the clock hanging on the wall behind him, "10 o'clock in the morning? Is something the matter?"

"Ah~ No, it's just... Did you get a text from someone? Last night?"

Jaejoong looked up at the ceiling with a confused expression, trying to remember before answering.

"Hmmm... No. The only texts I got last night were from you. I think they were drunk texts though, cause you were just putting random letters together that didn't make sense.'

"W-what?! I did!? So I did go drinking..." I whispered the last one to myself, more than mortified that I would do such a thing. And to Jaejoong!

I looked down in shame and quickly checked my text messages. I gasped silently in horror as I read my sent texts to Jaejoong. There were a total of nine that I sent.

One said, "Yah~! Kim Jaejoong.... I love youuuu~ ♥ " I blushed at my drunken stupidity. Then the rest were something like, "YAH! SGJBFODFNHOL...." and stuff that didn't make sense at all.

I looked up nervously and embarrassed at Jaejoong, who was tapping his right foot, arms crossed, and a face that said, "I'm waiting for an explanation."

I sighed, then looked down, sank onto my knees and started explaining, as fast as I could.

"Jaejoong, I'm completely sorry! I forgot that a couple friends, coworkers, my boss and I went out last night to celebrate two new coworkers that came in starting last week. I rarely drink, but when I do, I tend to get drunk too easily. After drinking, I don't know what I did 'till a week later or the next day. I'm lucky if it's the next day! The guys think it's funny that I can't hold in my alcohol. I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I swear!" I rushed out all in one breath, so when I finished speaking, it was with no surprise that I was panting.

It was with slight hesitation that I finally looked up at Jaejoong to try to judge his reaction.

What I saw was that Jaejoong had stopped with his foot tapping and was instead covering his mouth, with his eyes screwed up tight. Horrified that I had only upset him, I quickly got up to rush towards him when he suddenly made a weird snorkel sound.

It was then I realized that he was laughing. He was obviously trying to keep it in but he failed and burst out into hysterics.

I looked at him, dumbfounded and wondering if he was three sheets lost to the wind. Apparently, my face looked weird because he laughed even harder.

"Uhh, Jaejoong?"

"Hahahaha! Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that... it was so funny! Wow~ Ahh~ That was a great laugh," Jaejoong calmed and then smiled. "Well, Jung Yunho. That's something you failed to tell me since we first met."

I smiled as I took in every word he said. "Yeah, huh? I guess you're right. Well... that was productive!" I looked at my watch.

_ Good, just enough time... My, how time flies when you're trying to redeem yourself!! _

Looking up from my watch, I saw Jaejoong stretching and yawning. I stopped and stared at him. His Hello Kitty shirt rode up, as he brought up his arms, revealing a pale, smooth stomach, showing slightly defined abs.

I felt all the blood drain down to my lower half, into one spot and creating a, now showing, bulge in my pants. It's such an erotic sight that I'm witnessing.

_ Crap! What the hell is wrong with me!? _ I shouted to myself in my head.

"So what are you doing here, Yunho? Besides telling me your 'confession'?"

I quickly snapped out of my daze.

_ Oh, man! I can't believe that this is happening to me! Why did my body react this way? D: I have to hide it from him before he notices it! _

Hiding the still growing bulge in my pants I replied.

"Huh? Oh, I'll tell you... But first, get dressed. And hurry up, there's not much time!" I told him.

"Huh? Time? Time for what?" he questioned.

"Come on, Jaejoong, get dressed! Hurry! You'll know soon!" I pushed Jaejoong into his bedroom then I quickly leaned into his back, pushing myself behind him and whispered into his ear, "I have a very special surprise for you. I'll tell you on the way, in the car."

I knew it worked because I felt Jaejoong stiffen his entire body and then shiver, then moved forward and shut his door behind him. I saw his face was red, a glimpse of it as he shut the door. Smirking, I went into the kitchen and waited for him.

* * *

Five minutes later, we're in the car and driving to my work when Jaejoong decides to play 20 questions.

"Hey, Jung Yunho, where are we going? And why are you dressed like that? Are we going to a fancy restaurant for breakfast or what?"

I chuckled a bit at his eagerness.

"No, not really. Some place even better. But, I will tell you that this might be close to a miracle for you. So take a deep breath, and let it out."

Jaejoong did as I said. He breathed in from his nose and when he blew out, he closed his eyes and his mouth made a perfect "o" shape. Looking at his face, I chuckled some more at his cute actions.

"Hmm? What's so funny, Yunho?" He asked, looking at me with a curious look on his face.

"Well, you did a cute thing just now. You may be a man, Kim Jaejoong, but you certainly act like a girl, which is pretty cute, by the way."

Jaejoong just looked at me, shocked with his mouth hanging slightly open, barely showing his white teeth, and blushing at my honest answer. I chuckled again.

"Come on, Jaejoong, close that mouth of yours before something happens," I teased him.

He seemed to stare at me before what I said had finally sunk in. He closed his mouth, blushing and pouting before speaking.

"What are you talking about, Jung Yunho? What do you mean 'before something happens?' What would that 'something' be, exactly?" He questioned angrily, in a soft voice.

I stopped at a stop light in traffic and turned to Jaejoong, who was staring out his window, trying to catch his eye. He looked angry then confused when he finally looked at me.

"... Yunho? What's the matter? Is anything wrong?" He asked. Then he did something completely unexpectedly; he laid his hand on mine. "You can tell me. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

I stared mutely at our joined hands, feeling something warm spread through my stomach; I was so sure that my heart was about to jump right out of my chest, with how fast it was beating and I thought I felt a blush coming onto my face. I honestly didn't know what to do, or WHAT I was doing because the next thing I could focus on, I was staring into Jaejoong's worried eyes.

Not quite knowing or understanding what it was I am doing, but with determination coursing through my veins, I didn't dare shift my right hand that is still in his warm grasp, so instead I lifted my left hand to cup his blushing right cheek with the outermost gentleness I could manage. Leaning towards his face, I started to-

**HONK HONK!!!**

Startled, I jumped away from Jaejoong, pulling my hand away from his warm hand, and looked out the window to see that the light had turned green. Grumbling in anger, I quickly took hold of the wheel while making a not-so-nice hand sign towards the truck behind us.

I managed to keep a straight face as I answered Jaejoong’s previous questions.

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Sorry for making you worry."

I knew I was mad because I  _ almost _ kissed him ( _ So bloody CLOSE! _ ), and I could hear it in my own voice too. I felt childish.

_ Next time, I guess... _

"Huh? Oh, ok. That's... that's fine. Ok," He sputtered out.

I could feel him staring and tried to keep my eyes forward so not to answer any uncomfortable questions as of yet.

We drove on in silence to work while I was kicking myself inside my head.

_ Uhhggg, what the heck is wrong with me? This is almost like what I did at the cafe Saturday. Why did I do that? Oh, yeah, cause I wasn't thinking, like today. Maybe it's because he looks like a girl... Oh! Maybe I should ask him then! _

"Hey, Jaejoong~"

"Hmm? What? Oh, what's up?" He stuttered.

"Jaejoong, what's your family like? Do you have any siblings you grew up with or are you an only child?"

"E-eh?" He looked at me with a bewildered face, wondering why I would want to know, no doubt. "Why do you ask, Yunho?"

"I don't know, I guess I want to know how you got your looks and I guess I want to know your family. Are you the youngest or the oldest?""

"U-uh, I'm the youngest."

"The youngest? So I take it you have siblings. How many? Are they boys or girls?"

"Um... I'm the youngest of seven." He said, slightly blushing.

I felt my jaw drop in shock.

Seven  _ siblings!? That's a huge family! Not even my family had that many children in one household. _ I was too stunned to say anything so Jaejoong continued.

"I'm the youngest of seven girls but I'm the oldest and the only male in my family."

Again, I felt myself gaping at him for a second time.

_ His family consisted of 8 children, 7 girls and 1 boy, and Jaejoong is the oldest and the only male of his family!  _ I stuttered, trying to speak until I could finally find my mind to speak a rational word, even a sentence.

"I... Wow~ Seven siblings and all girls.... And you're the youngest of them all but you're the oldest of men in your family... That's really mind blowing! Is that why you have womanly features too?"

He blushed at my question, and seemed reluctant to answer, so I smiled my best smile to urge him on gently. He was still uncertain but he answered.

"Yes, it is. You see, my mother was quite beautiful in her days, and of course, she still is quite beautiful, and everyone loved and adored her. She was kind and sweet. But men liked her for only her looks so when they asked her to marry them, she would say no and leave. Then she met my father and fell in love with him and him with her. In the beginning, after they married, my mother hoped for 3 children, but she got blessed with seven children, all girls. By the time my youngest sister was born, my mother thought that she couldn't have any more children, so she gave up and raised my sisters. Then one unexpected day, she found out she was pregnant once more.."

"You."

It was more of a statement than a question. Jaejoong nodded.

"Yup. Before my youngest sister, she hoped for a handsome young boy but instead had another daughter. But the Gods must have heard her hopes and prayers and made it come true, so she had me. As I grew older though, momma said that I was a handsome boy until I turned 5. My sisters always dressed me up in girls' clothes, even as a baby. But then school started and well, girl problems happened. Growing up with sisters has its ups and downs. The downs are... really embarrassing, I guess."

"Hmmm, I see. What are some of the downs that happened?"

I had to admit, I was curious.

"Uh, well~" he blushed again. "Stuff..."

"Like?" I inquired.

"Like, putting makeup on me every chance they got and telling me their girl problems that I could do without knowing. You know, THOSE things," he emphasized.

"Oh~ Yeah, I get what you mean.."

I made a “ew" face just thinking about it.

_ I have a younger sister so I get what he means. Except for the makeup part. She's not THAT girly, for God's sake! That's just plain cruel! _

"So, what are some of the ups?"

"Some of the ups are good for my everyday use. Like, I got to learn how to cook because I love to cook and I had to learn to feed my family if I needed to. My mom thought it would help my future wife if she had to work hard and if she's too tired to cook; I'll cook for her and make her feel good. And I learned to sew a bit because I always ripped my clothes and my mom and sisters got annoyed sewing my clothes constantly so they forced me to learn to sew so I could fix my clothes myself. They also taught me how to sing, because of church. Now that we don't go to church anymore, I stopped singing."

"Wow~ that's cool! You can cook! I want to try some!" I begged and whined at him. He chuckled at my foolishness, smiling brightly at me.

"So, you want to try some of my cooking? I'll let you sometime."

I gasped dramatically and loudly.

"REALLY?!" How about tonight?!"

I really couldn't wait to try some of his cooking.

He began rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmmm~ Maybe.... Only if you tell me where we're going this morning. Then maybe, just MAYBE, I'll let you come over to my house and have some of my home cooking," Jaejoong teased.

"Whaaaaaatttttt~!? But, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore!"

I panicked. Of course, I wanted some of his cooking, but I couldn't tell him just yet what I did for him.

"No~ Not yet, please~ I want some of your cooking!" I complained.

"Well then, I guess you won't be coming over tonight for some of my awesome cooking," he said firmly and teasingly as crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ah~ Jaejoongie~! Be a sport, will ya'?!" I asked, pleadingly. I had to stall him for just a few minutes more, since we were almost at the parking lot at work.

After a minute, I was wondering why Jaejoong was so quiet and not yelling at me or telling me how annoying I'm being.

At first, I thought he was reconsidering his decision to let me come over to his house tonight to try some of his cooking, but his face said differently. He was looking at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. I got concerned as to why he looked like that.

"Jaejoongie, what's the matter?" I asked worriedly and a bit confused.

Jaejoong spluttered and spoke in a small voice. "W-what did you call me?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I just called you..."

I stopped speaking when it all sank in. I just called him "Jaejoongie" not "Jaejoong." I was shocked at what I said; surprised at the nickname I unconsciously gave him.

_ Wait, this is the type of distraction I needed for him! I can totally take advantage of this! _

I cleared my throat and started my dastardly clever plan.

"Oh~ Uhh... I called you 'Jaejoongie.' I thought it'll be my nickname for you. I just thought of it at the top of my head. Don't you think it's simply  _ adorable _ ?"

I was proud of myself for the distraction, but the weird thing was that everything I just said was the truth.

_ Just one minute more! _

* * *

**Jaejoong's POV:**

I just stared at Yunho, trying to process what he called me.

"Jaejoongie?"

_ "Jaejoongie" for my nickname? "Jaejoongie" does sound pretty adorable though. Maybe I'll even allow him to call me that.. _

"Jaejoongie?" I inquired.

"Yup. 'Jaejoongie.' I like it, do you?"

I stared at the road ahead, testing the name on my tongue for a while, trying to get a feel of it. Decision made, I gave a nod of approval.

"Mmmm, yeah, I guess I do. It's pretty fun to say. It's just... a bit overwhelming, I guess. I'll have to get used to it."

Yunho smiled wide and looked at me with a cheerful expression on his face.

"Really?!" He asked happily, "Am I allowed to call you that?!"

I laughed, finding his reaction quite amusing. That, and his happy mood was starting to rub off on me.

"Yes, Yunho, I'll let you call me 'Jaejoongie.' But if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to call me that all of a sudden?" I inquired.

Right about then, I felt the car come to a stop.

Looking out my window, I saw that Yunho had taken us to some building's parking lot with, what looks like tons of other really expensive looking cars here as well. I was confused and looked over at Yunho for guidance, who happened to be smirking at me but not in an evil, creepy way. It was a half reassuring and half know-it-all smile. He finally answered me.

"You really want to know?" I nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you. It's because I really want our friendship to work. It sounds awkward just saying each others' names so I wanted a nickname for you. And it's also to ease some tension in the air, if any. I thought it would help."

He smiled in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head, leaving me to stare at him, fighting the urge to smile at him for his thoughtfulness of our  _ sort of  _ friendship. I honestly don't know why, but I could feel my heart do some sort of flip flop. I can also feel a heavy blush coming onto my face, burning my cheeks a bright red.

_ No doubt I look like a cherry lollipop by now. Just hearing him say my name makes my heart pound so much. Calling me "Jaejoongie" makes it pound like crazy more than it already is. _

It took all of my self-control not to lean forward to kiss his lightly tanned, soft looking cheek in appreciation for him being so nice to me. Instead I decided to smile back at him in a grateful manner.

"Thanks, Yunho~ I think we'll be very good friends."

"Great! Oh~ and also to let you know," he said happily, "We're here to make your wish come true!" he exclaimed excitedly, leaning closer to my face.

"E-eh?! My wish?" I stammered as his face almost touched mine, causing me to blush. AGAIN!

"Yup, your wish."

He moved back to his original place in the driver's seat.

We both got out of the car and walked towards a huge building with bold words, proudly displaying the name of the company. I felt as though any air I had was squeezed right out of my chest so instead gave out a pathetic squeak in shock as I read the words, ' **Choi Family Management Corp** .'

_ I don't believe it! Yunho took me to his work! _ I was so beyond belief that I had to stop walking.

"Yunho... Wh-what are we doing here, at your work?" I asked, though deep down, I had a guess as to why we were here. I just wanted to confirm it and make sure it wasn't some sort of cruel joke or a dream.

Yunho stopped walking and turned around towards me, smiling an encouraging smile, trying to reassure me that no, this is not a dream.

"Doing as I said I would on Saturday. Just trust me and follow me inside," he said, as he came closer to me.

I was beyond speechless. Turns out, I was right.

"I... I didn't know about this... You really did it! How!? Why!?" I blurted out. Yunho chuckled.

"My boss is a close friend of mine and I was able to convince him to let you have this job interview. So, let's go in, ok?"

I was so overwhelmed that I dropped to my hands and knees in disbelief.

_ I might actually get a job after all! And at this company! _

With that thought, I tried desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to show because I was so happy.

"Jaejoongie, what's wrong? Are you crying?" he asked, worried as he put his arms around me and held me as I cried.

I gave out a breathy chuckle while I continued to cry softly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just so happy and a little bit shocked that you cared enough to do this for me. I just may get this job I needed after all. Thank you. Thank you so much for this."

"Well, of course I care about you, Jaejoongie. We're friends now and friends have got to look out for each other."

With his arms still around me, Yunho started to rub small circles on my back. I all but melted into his touch.

"Hehe, well, Jaejoongie, you're very welcome. But the interview hasn't begun yet and it's going to start in about 15 minutes. So, come on, Jaejoongie, let's get off this filthy ground, that I'm positive is leaving dirt smudges on my suit and get to that interview, alright?" he said with great encouragement, like he was trying to reassure a small, helpless child.

I nodded against his chest, agreeing with everything he said but unwilling to move just yet.

Truthfully, Yunho was quite warm and smelled of sand wool. It felt amazing, being cradled inside his lap, like you would a baby. I could hear his heartbeat drumming beside my ear and I almost got completely comfortable when I realized, with a jolt, he was hugging me. It made me blush so I quickly got out of his hold and wiped away my tears, stood up, took a deep breath.

"Ok, let's do this."

I looked at Yunho who was smiling at me, and still blushing from the hug, I smiled back at him. We got up and we went into the building, up to Yunho's floor then walked towards the door of the boss to my interview, with complete confidence, with Yunho at my side.

* * *

**Yunho's POV:**

I smiled reassuringly at Jaejoong and led him into Yoochun's office. Jaejoong's interview went well and smoothly. Yoochun asked questions comfortably and Jaejoong answered them, though a bit nervously at first, but as time went by, progressively, he became more open towards Yoochun's questions and answered more freely.

After the interview was over, Yoochun then announced that Jaejoong got the job and he could start when he felt ready. Jaejoong was so excited about getting the job that I had thought for a moment that he was going to jump right through the roof, with how wiggly he was.

Given a few moments to calm down, Jaejoong stated that he wanted to make a call so I sent him to my office to wait for me and brag to whomever it was that he was calling. With Jaejoong out of the way, I was able to fully display my dissatisfaction with Yoochun.

"So, Yoochun."

"What?"

"Thanks," I said in an overly sarcastic voice.

"Oh, for what?" he questioned, unconcerned.

"For letting me drink on Sunday night! Because of your carelessness, I sent the most  RIDICULOUS texts ever created in the history of drunken dolts to Jaejoong! They were so embarrassing!" I all but screamed into Yoochun's face.

Yoochun paused a second before he burst out laughing when he finally understood I was talking about.

"Aww, man, we had such a blast that night! But at least the newbie's Changmin and Minho had fun as well. They got to see a new side of you so early in the game that I haven't seen since high school, freshman year!"

"Dude! Chun, not cool man, not cool!"

I couldn't help but blush as memories of the "Forgotten Years" resurfaced itself after all these years.

"Alright, Yun. Not my fault that you get drunk so easily, though," he retorted.

"Aww, shut up, Yoochun. Some friend you are. I thought Jaejoongie was going to yell at me for doing something that stupid!"

"OooooooooooooooooH~! So it's 'Jaejoongie' now?" Yoochun had a sly grin on his face as he eyed me up and down.

"Oh, put a cork in it, Chun. It slipped out, is all. Mind your own business."

"Oh, surrre~! I told you that you love him! That's why you called him 'Jaejoongie' and you stayed with him during the interview like a worried husband would do!"

I blushed at what Yoochun had said, for it rang (somewhat) true.

"N-no! I don't know if I do love him."

"Ok, so it's 'like' then."

"Sure, I can deal with ‘like.’ I can guarantee that I don't love him, just like," I blurted out. I closed my eyes as soon as I spoke those true words.

_ Wait, did I just confess?! I'm not even sure I do like him like that! Yoochun is making me say these things! He's putting words into my mouth!!! _

"Yeah~ Ok, whatever you say, Yun. So, tell me..." he started.

_ Uh-oh... Here we go again! Yoochun is gunna start questioning me! Better be on guard... _

"Would you prefer seeing him with another woman or man?"

"What?" I was confused and a bit off guarded with his question.

"Come on, Yun, just answer the question. TRUTHFULLY," Yoochun insisted and impatiently.

"Ummm, no. Not really," I hesitated and started pacing back and forth inside Yoochun’s office.

"Ok. Would you go out with him?"

"Yes," I said without hesitating, or thinking for that matter.

"Would you do anything for him?"

"Yup."

I mean, doesn't getting him a job count?

"Do you like him for who he is?"

"Yes," I scoffed at such a stupid question.

Of course I like him for who he is! Who wouldn't!?

"Ok, that proves it. You're in love~ And I approve."

"Ye-E-eh!?"

I was so surprised by Yoochun's statement that I nearly smacked myself into the wall.

"Yup. You're in love. That's all there is to it."

"W-what? Why do you care? And I don't know if I do love him! Much less, like! It's all so confusing!" I stuttered and blushing at my spoken truth.

"Because," stated Yoochun confidently, then his voice began to soften, "Jaejoong is a friend of mine, along with his friend, Junsu, since middle school."

"W-what?"

* * *

**Jaejoong's POV** :

"Junsu, guess what!?" I almost yelled into the phone excitedly in a silent building.

"What is it?" asked Junsu.

"I got a job! After so many job offers, I got one! I finally got one! Can you believe it!?"

"WHAT~!?" yelled Junsu, in the highest dolphin pitch I've ever heard.

"Yikes, blow out my eardrums, why don't you? Anyway," I complained to Junsu. Even though my ears were ringing, I couldn't stop the giddy grin on my face for anything. "I know, right!? Yunho helped me get a job at his work. Su, the place is fantastic! You'd never believe it!"

"Oh, Jae! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" gushed Junsu.

"Thanks, hyung! If you didn't keep supporting me, I think I would be in the streets straight after high school, or worse. I don't know what I'd do without you. I owe it all to you!" Then I lowered my voice and spoke cautiously. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. I met Yoochun Saturday."

Silence overcame the phone on the other end, echoing the only sound of a light sucking in of breath.

"Su? You ok?" I asked worried. "Su, it was unexpected, honestly. Yoochun is also Yunho's friend and apparently his boss here. It's a miracle that I got this job because of them both."

".... That’s okay. It's fine, and I'm glad you did. I'm really happy for you. So, are you heading home anytime soon?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yunho's gonna give me a ride home as soon as he finishes off work in about half an hour." I replied, forgetting our previous conversation.

"Ok, then. I'll be at your place by 7PM, ok? Let's go out and celebrate, my treat."

"Oh, Su, you don't need to!"

"Please, Jae!? I want to! It's been a while since we celebrated anything as special as this, so let's do it! Come on sissy boy, don't you want to hang loose and party like a rock star for just a day!? Please~!?" pleaded Junsu.

Laughing at Junsu's childish ways of pleading, I agreed.

After setting out our plans, we said bye and hung up. Since I was waiting for Yunho and went out of his office to talk to Junsu, I didn't pay much attention to where I was going, so (naturally) I got lost. After wandering aimlessly around and getting even more lost than I previously was, I accidently bumped into someone, who felt tall and strong, when I made a sharp right turn. Falling on my butt, I almost didn't hear the person say sorry over my groaning until I looked up.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Are you ok?" He asked.

Dazed, but still wanting to be polite, I answered him.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm ok. No hard feelings."

As I was about to get up, he held out his hand, smiling.

"Here, let me help you up."

"Oh, thanks."

I took his hand and, with his help, stood up. Now that I was on my own two feet, I hastily gave the kind and handsome stranger a bow in gratitude.

"Ah~ Where are my manners?! I'm Changmin. Sorry for knocking you down like that. I didn't see you coming," he exclaimed.

"Hi, Changmin. I'm Jaejoong. And really, it's fine. I didn't see you either."

"Hi, Jaejoong. Jaejoong. Jaejoong? Jaejoong?!" he repeatedly asked, looking more and more shocked as he continued saying my name.

"Huh? Yes, that's my name. Is something the matter?" I asked, confused.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh, ok. Anyway, I'd better go. Thanks for helping me, and it was nice meeting you."

I bowed and was about to leave when I remembered my earlier predicament. I was hopelessly and completely lost.

"Lost, Mr. Jaejoong?" asked Changmin, chuckling in amusement.

"Ah, y-yes. I'm trying to get back to Yunho's desk," I said, embarrassed.

_ I almost forgot, that's the reason why I bumped into Changmin in the first place. Wait, now that I think about it, Changmin looks familiar, but I don't know where... Oh, well, maybe it's just a coincidence. _

I brushed off this feeling I had about Changmin.

"Oh, I know where it is. I work with Yunho. I was just about to go to the cafeteria to get breakfast, I'm really hungry. But I'll take you back to Yunho's desk first."

"Really?"

I couldn't hold back the hopeful look even if I tried.

"Yup. I just started here last week, so I was able to memorize the building already."

"WOW! I just got a job here too!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Great start on your first day here, huh? Getting lost and all," Changmin joked with me.

I laughed with Changmin at his remark.

"Yup. Hey, want to hang out sometime?"

"Will it include food?" Changmin asked excitedly, with his eyes sparking, not stars, but food.

"Yup, it will, if you want it to," I replied, getting the hint that Changmin is a food extremist.

"Sweet, then count me in!" he agreed.

"Alright!"

I talked with Changmin some more, exchanging numbers and telling each other about ourselves until we got to Yunho's desk, where Yunho was waiting with a distant look on his face.


	5. Chu~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are enjoying this story, and that it gives you something to look forward to! I miss and love YunJae, and this was/is a story that I genuinely love, so I also hope that it translates well to you!
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

**Yunho's POV:**

I'm sitting behind my overly crowded desk, that's filled with papers, sitting in the middle of my light brown painted closed office with only one, huge glass window behind my desk and a brown leather couch on the right side of the room and a small coffee table in front of the couch.

I'm mulling over the conversation I had with Yoochun just 10 minutes ago. I could still hear his words echo around me, demanding me for their full attention, even though I tried hard to ignore it as best as I could.

" _ Be-because... Jaejoong has been a very close friend of my other friend, since middle school..." _

_ "Say what!?" _

_ Surely what Yoochun is saying isn't true. There is no way. I didn't know this piece of information about my best friend. _

_ 'Jaejoong knows Yoochun..?' _

"Yunho!"

Hearing a beautiful, angelic voice call my name, I quickly snapped out of it only to see Jaejoong poking his head in the doorway of my office. Once he saw me, he swiftly opened the door all the way and came running towards me with an excited grin on his face. I smiled as he came to a stop in front of me breathless and I stood up to greet him.

"Jaejoong!" I exclaimed, pushing my earlier conversation with Yoochun to the back of my head.

"Yunho! I finished my phone call. Are you ready to go?" He started to rock on the balls of his feet as he gave me a look of anticipation through his long lashes.

SO CUTE!

"Yup. let me just put away a couple of things then we'll head on out."

"Kay-kay!" said Jaejoong happily.

I felt a smile tugging at my lips at how happy Jaejoong seemed to be and I patted his head. Then I noticed a shadowy form leaning against my doorway behind Jaejoong, watching us.

"Hey, Yunho hyung."

Finally recognizing the mysterious shadow as a fellow co-worker, I relaxed out of my "ninja stance" that I did when I got caught off guard (and learned from watching too many ninja movies) and returned the greeting.

"Oh, hey Changmin, what's up?"

"I thought I'd return Jaejoong to your office. We accidently bumped into each other out in the hallway; I was heading to the cafeteria for breakfast when he turned the corner. He was hopelessly lost, so, being the solid, good citizen that I am, I offered him to get back to your office," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Ah~ Thanks, Changmin! I'm sure glad to have met you!" exclaimed Jaejoong, turning to face Changmin with a look of gratitude on his face.

Changmin shook his head with a chuckle.

"No problem, Jaejoong hyung, glad to be of service. Well, I'm going to get breakfast now, since I was oh, so rudely interrupted,” he teased. “So I guess I'll see you both later. Jaejoong, give me a call when you want to hang. Later, Yunho hyung."

"Later, Changmin," I called out with a lazy wave.

After Changmin left, I had finished putting together my paperwork while Jaejoong was waiting for me. Seeing that I was done, Jaejoong stood up and walked towards me.

"You done yet?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied. "Let's go." We left and headed towards the elevators when Jaejoong asked where the bathrooms were. I took him to the men’s room and waited outside for him.

That is, until Changmin decided to be a jerk and scare the living bejesus out of me by popping right in front of me.

"HYUNG~!"

"UWAGGGHHHH!" I let out a feminine yelp that I would later never admit to and jumped in surprise; managing to smack the back of my head against the wall.

"God, Changmin, thanks for taking twenty years off my life!” I spat out sarcastically while rubbing the growing bump at the back of my head.

"Gosh, sorry, hyung, I thought you saw me," Changmin snapped back.

I took some deep calming breaths before I decided to answer.

"Jesus... Ok, so what's up, Changmin?" I asked, fully calm.

"Oh, you know, nothing much. I just wanted to ask you about you and Jaejoong hyung."

" Huh? Why?" I sputtered, taken aback by his question.

“We~ll,” here he started to lean in with a sly smirk, “I just want to tell you that I’ve been observing you two for a while and I must say that I have found something most interesting.”

I did not like his smile. It reminded me too much of the cat that caught the canary.

"Oh, and that would be…?"

I started to feel my heart pounding in my chest, like he had just uncovered one of my biggest secretes, but what?

"Well, forgive me if I’m wrong, which I doubt, but based on what I saw, I think you have a thing for our dear Jaejoong. Of course, it's still too early to tell yet."

I just stared stupidly at him for a couple of seconds with my mouth flapped open before I was able to snap out of it.

"W-what?!" I asked in a small voice.

"A thing for Jaejoong. Come on, Yunho, it's true, isn't it?" Changmin urged.

"I…."

Changmin just stared at me expectedly before he saw how flustered I was and decided to drop it.

"That’s okay, I get it. You're speechless, so I won't press you any more. You can go ahead and do what you want, and you can tell me when you're ready. I just wanted to tell you what I saw. Later, hyung."

I stood frozen, looking ahead of me but not seeing. I heard Changmin walk away but I didn’t bother to say my goodbyes.

_ Is it  _ **_THAT_ ** _ obvious that I like Jaejoong? No, _ I shook my head,  _ I'm not sure yet, but even so, I can't say I do just yet _ ...

Then the conversation I had with Yoochun started to slither back into my consciousness and this time, I didn’t hold it back.

* * *

**Jaejoong's POV:**

Yunho was now driving me home; neither of us has said anything to each other on the way. Looking out the window I started to remember what had happened previously when I was in the bathroom.....

FLASHBACK:

_ I'm facing the mirror, splashing cold water on my face, trying to keep the heat off of my face, from "running around" the building, trying to find Yunho's office. I was about to leave the bathroom when I heard Changmin and Yunho talking. By the sounds of it, they just started. _

_ "... I wanted to ask you about you and Jaejoong hyung." _

_ "Huh? Why?" Both Yunho and I said at the same time. _

_ The difference: I hissed quietly. _

_ “We~ll, I just want to tell you that I’ve been observing you two for a while and I must say that I have found something most interesting.” _

_ I frowned my brow, what on earth is he going on about? _

_ "Oh, and that would be…?" _

_ "Well, forgive me if I’m wrong, which I doubt, but based on what I saw, I think you have a thing for our dear Jaejoong. Of course, it's still too early to tell yet." _

_ I sucked in a stuttering breath and felt my face flush. I peeked out into the hallway and saw that Changmin was looking at Yunho. Then, with a flick of his eyes, Changmin looked at me straight in the eyes and held my gaze for a few seconds before looking back at Yunho; he didn’t seem to have noticed. I was confused by what Changmin was doing or trying to prove, so I continued listening, even though I knew that it was wrong. _

_ "W-what?!" Yunho exclaimed. _

_ I could feel my heart beating so loud that I was worried that they would hear me. At that moment, Changmin quickly glanced at me again, without moving his head, and continued speaking. _

_ "A thing for Jaejoong. Come on, Yunho, it's true isn't it?" Changmin urged. _

_ I saw Yunho standing against the wall with a gaping mouth. _

_ "I..." Yunho started. _

_ I held my breath, anticipating his answer. _

_ "That’s okay, I get it. You're speechless, so I won't press you any more. You can go ahead and do what you want, and you can tell me when you're ready. I just wanted to tell you what I saw. Later, hyung." _

_ Changmin then turned swiftly on his heel and walked away. _

_ I released my breath, slowly so Yunho wouldn't hear me. I don’t know why, but I almost felt disappointed. _

_ After waiting a moment or two, I decided to go out there and pretend as though I didn't listen to his and Changmin's conversation, when I suddenly heard Yunho talk out loud by accident (he obviously made no notice of me or knew his mouth was moving and he was speaking aloud.) _

_ "Is it  _ _ that _ _ obvious that I like Jaejoong?" _

_ My mind went into a standstill and I stood frozen as I heard Yunho unconsciously confess. I shook myself out of my stupor in time to hear what else Yunho had to say. _

_ "No, I'm not sure yet, but even so, I can't say I do just yet..." _

_ As soon as Yunho stopped talking, I took the opportunity to close the door carefully and went back to the sink to cool down my blushing face, trying to calm myself; too bad my heart couldn't. _

_ Ok, Kim Jaejoong, calm down.... Why are you blushing when Yunho just unconsciously confessed to liking me? Like he said, he doesn't know if he does or not. And why does that hurt so much? Knowing he likes me then goes back and says he doesn't know?? Ahh, snap out of it, Kim Jaejoong! Ok, go on out there and keep calm and act normal. _

_ I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. _

_ "Ok, let's go, Yunho." I started brightly. _

_ "Huh? Oh, ok. You were in there for a long time," Yunho mentioned. _

_ I started to panic, but quickly recovered and said, "Oh, I was in shock for the past hour. You know, you helping me get a job, meeting Changmin... it's all overwhelming. It's just nerves. I'm fine." _

_ "Ok, are you sure?" Yunho asked, suddenly concerned. _

_ "Yes, I'm sure! I'm fine, honest. I just need something to eat and a nap, and I'll be fine. I promise." _

_ I said. He still didn’t look all too convinced, but he dropped it none-the-less. _

_ "So, Jaejoong. Are you doing anything tonight?" Yunho asked suddenly as we were making our way to the parking lot. _

_ "Huh? Yeah, I am actually. I'm going out with a friend of mine to celebrate getting this job. Why?" _

_ "Oh, nothing, just curious." Yunho replied then went quiet. _

_ "Yunho, are you ok? Is anything the matter?" I asked, genuinely concerned, cause, HELLO!? I DID listen in on him and Changmin! _

_ "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I guess I know what you mean now. I just need a nap. Let's get in, shall we?" _

_ We were already in the car before I knew it. _

_ END OF FLASHBACK _

The air was so tense that you could probably cut it with a butter knife. I kept glancing at Yunho every few seconds, wondering what he must be thinking. It was pretty awkward.

Yunho nearly made me jump out of my skin when he broke the silence.

"We're here," he grumbled, staring straight ahead.

"Oh, ok. Thanks, Yunho," I said, quietly.

_Wow, flashback._ _How ironic is that._

But I didn’t make way for the door yet; I sat there for a while, just twiddling my thumbs trying to find the courage to speak to him. When I finally found the nerve to open my mouth the both of us decided to speak at the same time.

"I--"

"I--"

"You go first," said Yunho.

"No, no, you go," I protested.

"Alright," Yunho hesitated, "I wanted to know..."

"Yes?" I questioned, blinking my eyes innocently, knowing full well that I was flirting with him.

_Oh, god, STOP!_ _What am I doing?!_ I told myself, shaking my head to clear it.

Looking at Yunho, I felt an urge to jump on his lap and latch myself to him, kissing him on the cheek, his neck, and even his mouth.

_ God, these thoughts keep popping up, what the heck?! I must be mad. _

_ Yeah, madly in love! _

My conscience spoke the truth that I was trying desperately to deny. But before I could argue against my own mind, I looked up at Yunho and saw that he looked like he was going to cry. It broke my heart seeing him so sad and hurt; I knew I had to cheer him up somehow.

"Yunho?" I asked gently.

He looked at me with such melancholy that I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I was looking at his well-built natural tanned face, caramel colored hair, chocolate brown colored eyes, and then his lips. I unconsciously licked my own lips as I looked at them, feeling lust bubble up in me but I controlled it as best as I could.

"Jaejoongie? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yunho asked, looking more confused than sad now.

I felt a little shiver go through me as he said my nickname. I honestly did not know what I was doing, but my body moved on its own. My hands grabbed onto each side of Yunho's face, who looked stunned. I stared into his chocolate orbs, and spoke.

"I'll be here for you, ok? Please, please don’t look so sad because whenever you’re sad, I’m sad too," I said softly, my thumbs caressing his cheeks.

"What do you mean, Jaejoongie?" asked Yunho in a low, husky voice.

_ Hmm. Daddy-like. _

I kept staring at Yunho, whose face was becoming more and more pink, before replying.

"Maybe this will show you what I mean…"

Then I leaned forward, slowly closing my eyes, and brought my lips to his.

_ Wow. _

I could have sworn that I saw fireworks as our lips touched. I clasped my arms around him. I began to stroke his luscious hair with one hand, letting the other play on the nape of his neck, bringing myself closer to his warm body. He began to kiss me with a passion I have never witnessed before, and I can feel myself beginning to shake. My breath became rapid and sharp, as I kissed him with more intensity.

It was only then when we needed air did we finally pull away from each other. We stared at one other for a beat, both of our faces red and panting heavily, before I quickly got out of the car and ran to my apartment without saying a word or looking back at him. I felt a smile come onto my face as soon as I got into my apartment.

* * *

**Yunho's POV:**

I'm lying flat on my back inside my bedroom, looking up at the ceiling, recalling what had happened a couple of hours ago but what felt like five minutes ago.

_ Jaejoong kissed me. _

I rolled over onto my side and reached over for one of my pillows, curling up around it, and smiling like a loon.

_ He kissed me! _

"My God, Jaejoong kissed me! WHOO-HOO!!" I shouted jumping on my bed and twirling my pillow around in utter giddiness.

Once I ran out of breath I flopped back on my bed giggling and recalling what his lips felt on mine. Even the thought of it made my heart pound in a tempo and my face flush in excitement. It was the most exhilarating feeling in the world. Sure, I kissed many girls before, but none of them made me feel this way like Jaejoong did. And he’s a guy!

I was back to jumping up and down when I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I breathed out cheerfully.

"Wow, you’re in a good mood. Does it have to do anything with me?" a voice asked.

I stopped smiling and stared at my phone in bewilderment. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn’t think of who it could be. Then, as I was about to speak, I remembered his name.

"Heechul?"

"Haha, ah~ so you  _ do _ remember me. I'm so glad."

"Heechul. Wow! H-how'd you get my number?" I asked nervously, looking around my room, as though fearing there were spy cameras placed everywhere.

"Oh, magic. You still living in the apartment?"

"Yeah, why?"

_ Oh, God. What does he have planned now? _

"We~ll, open your front door. There's a surprise for you."

"What?" I asked, heading to the front door.

I opened it, revealing none other than Kim Heechul himself.

"Long time no see, Yunho. How are ya?"

I stood frozen at the door, my hand still holding the phone to my ear.

"H-heechul?" I stuttered.


End file.
